Not Named LeBron
by xoElle23
Summary: A oneshot about Nathan and Haley ditching school and comming up with Jamie's name. Something cute to hold us over until the show comes back.


**Set during season 4. A oneshot just because.**

**-x-**

"So in April 1648, combined forces invaded the north of England and so opened the Second Civil War. It lasted less than four months….."

Haley sighed, resting her chin in her hand. It was only the middle of first period and already she was bored. Her mind just couldn't seem to stay focused today.

Just then her cell phone began to vibrate. She pulled the phone out of her pocket, which was no easy task considering her decent sized baby bump, and noticed that she had received a text message.

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**hey beautiful. hows history?**

Haley grinned and immediately typed a response, making sure to hide the phone out of the teacher's sight.

**TO: NATHAN**

**FROM: HALEY**

**boring. i cant stay focused. plus the baby is kicking up a storm.**

Less than a minute later did the phone vibrated again.

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**im sorry. r u sick?**

**TO: NATHAN**

**FROM: HALEY**

**no. just bored. for once in my life I don't feel like school.**

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**well then how about we get out of here?**

Haley frowned. Was he insane?

**TO: NATHAN**

**FROM: HALEY**

**we cant just leave!**

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**why not? no tests and were both bored. even the baby wants to go. **

She sighed. She was running out of excuses and they both knew it.

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**itll be fun. i promise.**

Glancing around the room she noticed Peyton drawing absentmindedly in her notebook.

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**u can get notes fm ppl in ur classes. and u can make up the missed work.**

Damn it. He had her. After a minute she finally typed a response.

**TO: NATHAN**

**FROM: HALEY**

**fine. you win.**

**TO: HALEY**

**FROM: NATHAN**

**ask 2 go 2 the nurse. ill meet you in the lobby in 5 mins.**

Haley quickly slid the phone into her bag and raised her hand.

"Mr. Gordon?"

Gordon turned around from the board and looked at her.

"Yes Haley?"

"I'm not feeling too well. Do you think I could go see the nurse?"

"Absolutely. Go ahead." He said quickly. He hated sick people, when his wife had gotten the flu a few months ago he'd stayed with his brother. Perhaps that was why she was asking for the divorce…

"Thank you." Haley quickly gathered her things and headed out, giving a worried looking Peyton a quick wink to let her know she wasn't actually ill.

Dropping her books in her locker she found Nathan waiting in the lobby just as he'd promised.

"Hey." He greeted, pulling her into a hug and kissing her softly. "You ready to blow this Popsicle stand?"

She laughed. "I guess."

"Come on Hales, you have to be excited and daring if you want to get the full ditching experience."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine, oh yeah! I'm ready! Woo-hoo!"

Nathan chuckled. "That's my girl."

"How'd you get out of class, by the way?" she asked a few minutes later in the car.

"See, for some reason I felt as if I was about to throw up." He said chuckling. "But now I feel much better. Weird, right?"

"Very weird."

He smiled. "So where does my wife feel like going first?"

"Ice cream. Somewhere with ice cream." She answered immediately. "Your son is in dire need of some."

"Well we wouldn't want that now would we?"

About ten minutes later they pulled up the Ice Creamery. Haley gave Nathan her order and sat down at one of the picnic tables outside, enjoying the feeling of being out in the sunshine.

"An extra large banana split, extra cherries." Nathan announced sliding her order in front of her. "And a fudge sundae for daddy."

Haley laughed. "Thank you. The baby was craving it. Speaking of, we should probably start thinking about names. We can't just call him The Baby Scott for the rest of his life."

Nathan nodded. "Okay. What about Michael?"

"No." she said quickly. "And we're not naming him Jordan, LeBron or anything else basketball related."

"Well we're not naming him Beethoven or Mozart either." He shot back. "Ladies and gentlemen, Mr. Mozart Scott!"

"Shaquille Scott, ladies! Step right up!" she retorted. "We're never going to have this kid named."

"What about Ryan?"

"Too generic. Oliver?"

"Gay. Trey?"

"No. Seth?"

"Nerd name. Zach?"

"Too surfer. Sanford?"

Nathan stared at her. "Are you kidding? Do you want to do that to him?"

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry! I'm just saying what pops into my mind." She raised her hands in defense. "Face it, we're terrible at this. We might as well just call him Scott Scott."

The dark haired boy's eyes went wide. "No, but we could call him by your last name."

"James? Are you serious?" a smile crept onto her face. "James Scott. I like it. I really like it! But we need a middle name…"

They both sat there quietly for a minute thinking.

"What if his middle name was after someone? I mean, it's typically the dad's name but I don't know if James Nathan Scott sounds right." Nathan said.

"Hm. What about Keith?"

He smiled. "That's awesome Hales. James Keith Scott. Lucas would love it."

Haley gasped. "Oh my god, that's it."

"What? What's what?"

"Lucas." She grinned up at her husband. "That's his name. James Lucas Scott. After the man who brought us together. Granted, you went after me at first to make him mad, but let's face it: if he hadn't tried out for the team and pissed you off, you would never have asked for tutoring and we never would have happened."

Nathan smiled and placed his hand on her stomach. "Here that, buddy? You just got a name."

"Oh, he heard it. And apparently he likes it." Haley said as she felt the baby kick wildly. "Hey, let's keep the name a surprise until he's born." She said looking up into her husband's eyes.

He nodded. "Sounds good. Not long now until they find out anyway." He smiled. "Get ready Tree Hill, because here comes James Lucas Scott!"

**-x-**

**I know this is way too obvious and way too easy, but can you figure out how the rejected names are related? Reviews are appreciated! **


End file.
